


The Orbit Song (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [8]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn</p><p>After "Here's a how-de-doo" from The Mikado</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orbit Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Author's Note:**
> 
> "Orbit" isn't exactly a barrel of fun so this song has been re-written several times to try and insert gratuitous cheap laughs: I'm not certain Gilbert and Sullivan were ever into angst. " Blake" comes next.

Duet: Avon, Vila

Avon:  
Here's a how-de-doo  
I almost murdered you   
Then once I'd found that neutron star   
My infelicitous faux pas   
I must admit I rue   
Here's a how-de-doo

Vila:  
Here's a nasty mess  
My misty-eyed distress  
Could all have been avoided, when  
With your habitual acumen  
You saved us, I confess  
But still, a nasty mess

Avon:  
This wasn't in the plan  
When we met Egrorian   
Despatching you were action drastic  
So, in lieu, I spaced the plastic   
Forgive me, if you can  
This wasn't in the plan

Vila:  
I'm feeling rather fraught  
To think my death you sought  
Each time the toast is Down the Hatch  
I'll bear in mind you'd me despatch  
As a very last resort  
And skip that glib retort!

Avon:  
You are safe with me as always -

Vila:  
That a promise or a threat?

Avon:  
Must we friendship reappraise?

Vila:  
This is one trip I won't forget  
Your plans for that airlock  
Were something of a shock

Together:  
Yet Malodaar we did survive  
We both have stayed alive.  
Here's a nasty how-de-doo!


End file.
